Bittersweet Woodlands
by Rawrkie
Summary: A tale about Jaina Proudmoore and Sylvanas Windrunner and how they came to meet. Jaina is a talented mage who has moved to the city of Dalaran to be taught by Archmage Antonidas. There she gets to learn not just magic, but more about herself as an individual. Along the way she happens to meet Ranger-General Sylvanas and that is where our story starts.
1. Chapter 1

"There is no need to agonise over this Jaina, you have plenty of time to master these incantations." Antonidas said, placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It can take weeks, even months to understand. Do not over-exhaust yourself child."

Blinking the dryness from my eyes I sat up straighter in my chair only to hunch over again scrutinising the text in front of me. It was rare for me to be discouraged by research, but this particular topic had me pulling at straws. I'd been awake for days studying this one book, a book that had my focus tested. It was making my head spin like i'd over indulged in drinking too many glasses of Dalaran Noir.

"I'm sorry." I sighed quietly, my own voice foreign to my ears from not speaking for so long. "I just want to move past this so we can progress further into my studies. You said so yourself that the next step is conjuring more complex foods, teleportation, and even portals?"

Antonidas hummed in acknowledgement placing his other hand to my shoulder, the action grounding me, calming me. The excitement that had awoken for the briefest of moments flitted away, fatigue setting in once again.

"You don't need to apologise, you just need to rest. Allow yourself a moment to relax and absorb everything. You of all people should know what sleep deprivation does to your body. You don't need this stress when you have plenty of time to learn all this." He said gesturing to the piles of books that surrounded us.

He was right of course, and this made me pause, taking note of the fortress I'd unintentionally made with all the books I had gathered. A prison comprised of priceless knowledge. A prison I'd happily live in if I could just understand it all.

"Now now Jaina I know that look."

"What look?" Mouth agape, I spun around in my chair to see a disarming smile on the wizard's face.

"What look..?" I tried again, observing him quietly from my seat. He had moved toward the door leaning heavily on his ornate wooden staff.

"Come with me." He beckoned, disappearing outside of the room. I had no choice but to follow. His authoritative tone demanded it.

With a careful hand I closed the book in front of me treating it as if it were made of a fine glass and shot up out of my chair, the wooden legs scraping loudly in protest. Finally stood tall I could really see what my days in the study had done. It was like I'd taken half the library and tossed its contents In here.

My desk was a mess with countless scrolls strewn across it, books piled on top of eachother, my bed indistinguishable. Taking in my chaotic surroundings, I inhaled deeply, centering myself into a state of calm. This could be fixed. Muttering a few words under my breath my study came alive with magically imbued objects tidying themselves into order.

 _That spell really was handy,_ I thought happily as I dodged a broom sweeping the floor so I could reach the door. Antonidias wouldn't wait, I had to catch up to him. The wizard sure could shift considering his age. With one final glance at my study I took off after the Archmage catching up to him turning the second corridor.

"I'm here!" I said in a rush of breath.

"I know, I know, now come child. This way" He said picking up his pace with me following close behind and taking me out onto the balcony. The warm rays of the sun welcomed me as soon as I stepped out, but the brightness of the light blinded me. It took me a good few seconds to get my bearings.

"See this is what you need Jaina. The good outdoors! The sun on your skin! You know you're only young once."

Squinting, I covered my eyes from the sun's glare, stepping towards the golden railing to lean on it. "Mmm this is nice," I admitted, allowing my eyes to adjust naturally. "But we have so much to get through so much to acompli-"

"Shh." He struck his staff to the ground making my train of thought vanish completely. "You will listen and you will listen now, Jaina Proudmoore." Antonidas stepped forward into my space looking down at me. I was a good foot shorter than him. His wise old eyes captured mine into submission. "Your bag is packed. Your friend awaits."

"Wh-what?" I mumbled dumbly, not quite understanding. "My bags are-?"

"Packed. Yes." Antonidas repeated, and took my chin between his finger and thumb turning my head toward the beautiful scenery of Dalaran. "Observe, child. This is a beauty you should take in and embrace. Not being locked up in your study losing sleep over countless texts." He smiled a knowing smile and I couldn't help but nod in agreement with him. It was as if he'd put me under a trance, which I'm sure he was certainly capable of, but he didn't need to. His words alone were strong enough for me to comply.

"Who packed my things?" I frowned, racking my brain to who could of snuck in without my notice.

Raising his white bushy brows he simply said, "Magic."

Of course. How silly of me.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready yes. For what I'm not so sure." The furrow in my brow deepened, confusion getting the better of me. This was all rather mysterious, and being so abruptly chased out of my dingy study to be thrust upon the natural lights really wasn't helping matters. I knew I was being dramatic but I couldn't help it.

The wizard chuckled fondly, which made my heart swell. It was nice to see my mentor so cheery instead of being that all powerful presence watching. Always watching. He often observed from afar never interfering, only when needed. He'd let me learn from my mistakes, and then ask me about it after. _'What happened here and how did you overcome it?'_ He'd say and I'd respond in absolute detail. He'd nod taking it all in no matter how long the explanation. He wasn't one for many words, well not while under his instruction. Words were not strictly necessary, you'd just know. That's how it was with the Wizard and I respected him because of that.

Badgering the man to teach me was the best thing I could of done to become the most respected mage I could possibly ask for, something I sorely wanted ever since I was young child. Magic had always enamoured me.

A fond memory of my little self prancing outside my homeland pretending to be the great Guardian Aegwynn came to mind, wielding a makeshift staff and reciting random phrases from the books I'd manage to get my nose into. The recollection warmed me, a small smile curved my lips.

"I have a surprise for you. One you'll receive from your lovely Prince Arthas..."

That brought me back to the present. "Prince Arthas?" I said, pushing off the railing to face the wizard fully. "How is he? And he's not ' _my lovely,_ '" I couldn't help correcting, huffily folding my arms across my chest.

Antonidas hummed a playful tune looking anywhere and everywhere but at me. "Oh he's fine," He sing songed stroking his long-white beard into shape.

What was he planning…? And was that a twinkle in his eye? I was beginning to grow wary.

"I will not spoil it for you. You'll have to find out what it is yourself. When you meet with the Prince."

"And when am I going to have time for that? There's so much to be done!"

"Yes yes, later later. You two are well acquainted are you not?" He said, raising a bushy brow watching my face closely.

What exactly was he trying to see?

"Well yes - but no..." I flushed growing embarrassed, "We are acquainted yes, but not like that!" I groaned, wanting nothing more than to stomp my foot in petulant anger, my restraint visibly testing.

"Hmm," Antonidas nodded, again putting a hand to his beard, stroking it as if in deep thought. "That's all I needed to know," He said, revealing nothing, but he finally looked at me and that's when my little agitated outburst left me at once and a concern flooded me in waves.

"We are good friends. We've known eachother for years." I said calmly, propping a hand on the railing beside me and viewing the magical city below. "I haven't seen him in awhile though since coming here. It has been a rather long time…" I tried to remember when the last time was but it eluded me much to my dismay. "A long time sure has passed since I've been under your guidance, Antonidas." I've thought of nothing but magic and..." My eyes widened with understanding. "Books! Oh no."

The wizard nodded carefully at witnessing my lightbulb moment and took a step forward into my space.

"Oh no I've been a terrible friend!" I stressed, once again Antonidas was quiet observing the unravel of my newfound guilt. He put a hand to my shoulder smiling, his words breaking my racing thoughts.

"Now now don't be silly child, you were doing what all apprentices should do, and that is to hone your skills and learn. Do not feel guilty for that. But hmm, yes you could of been a little bit better in how you worked with your time. We are human Jaina. We need to interact with other human beings to be able to thrive and live healthy lives."

"I know I know I feel like a fool." I sniffed, and felt another warm hand placed on my shoulder. He held me firm searching my eyes to meet his, which I did.

"Now will you listen to this old man and do him a favour?"

I nodded, tucking my chin to my chest.

"Go and have some fun."

Wait what? Fun..? How was fun anything to do with Arthas and a surprise?

"What do you mean I-uh-!" My sentence was cut short from a rather violent push that knocked the air from me. I was suddenly weightless, a white aura slowly ebbing away at Dalaran city and a very smug looking wizard. How he managed to conjure a portal so fast had me reeling.

"Say hello to the Prince for me. And oh, one more thing, have fun! See you in a we-" I strained to hear the last bit but the portal had closed obscuring my view of even reading his lips. Sounds sucked and popped and then new yet familiar sounds surrounded my senses as I appeared the other side of the portal.

"I'm. I'm at L-"

"Jaina!"

I spun on my heels at the call of my name only to be pulled into a strong arms. The man holding me none other than Arthas Menethil himself.

"Oh jaina…" Arthas sighed, gently releasing his hold on me for which I was thankful. The embrace so hard I felt like it was going to crush me. "I have dearly missed you." Pulling back, his large hands on my shoulders, he took in everything that was me. His eyes darting from eye to eye, nose to mouth, to my clavicles and to what would of been my chest if I hadn't caught him first. He flushed the deepest of reds tearing himself away from me and began scratching at his cheek. A nervous chuckle escaped him.

I smiled fondly at my friend, which doused the awkward atmosphere back to normalcy.

"Good morning Arthas, sorry I dropped by so suddenly." I didn't want to appear rude. I was always one for manners. Showing up uninvited was something I'd never do on any occasion. "But I was well, how can I put it? .. Having a conversation one minute and then pushed into a portal the next ending with myself being here." It still puzzled me the wizard had done that. Did he really want me to go and 'have fun?' that badly?

 _Reading was fun!_

The prince's smile turned into an eager grin, "Surprise!" He chuckled airily, putting a hand to the small of my back and ushering me toward two horses that were grazing where they were tethered. One of the horses detecting our approach lifted his head neighing in delight, tossing his main off to the side in show.

"Looks like someone else has missed you just as greatly." Arthas said coming to a halt. My head had been so wrapped up in trying to figure out why and what was happening with today, that I hadn't recognised the beautiful creature that was Arthas's most prized mount, and friend. Invincible. How could I of not noticed, these two were practically inseparable. Wherever the Prince was so was he.

Breaking out into a jog I quickly reached the horse, throwing myself at him and wrapping my arms around his powerful neck. Invincible snorted happily nosing at my waist and playfully nibbling at my robes. I giggled girlishly feeling it tickle me all over.

"Oh invincible I have missed you too!" I said between fits of giggles, his nose now nudging at my arms no doubt trying to get to into the palms of my hands. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have any treats for you today." I said, moving to rub at his face and to press affectionate kisses. "I promise I'll have something for you later."

"Careful there you're making me jealous." Arthas said, coming up beside me to join in giving the horse some attention by patting at his sides. "Why is it that invincible gets all the kisses and all I get is a hug and an apology?" His tone was teasing, but I heard the underlying tones that he did actually mean it.

I sighed, pressing my face into Invincibles soft white fur, and then carefully moved his head to the side so I could look the Prince in the eyes. "You know why…We tread different paths now Arthas. It's hard for us to breakaway from our commitments, you with the Light, and I with my magics. It was so much easier when we were younger. We could see each other whenever we wanted. Now it's hard to get away. It would be too difficult."

His shoulders visibly slumped. He Looked sad, and a part of me felt guilty again. We'd been through this countless times and I could see he was trying his best to accept it. It would just take time.

Time heals everything.

"I know…" His lips twitched in an attempted smile. A few moments passed before I heard a sharp clearing of his throat and watched the emotions flit from sadness to that of an excited boy. He glanced at the saddlebags and then back at me, his boyish grin so wide I could see all his teeth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your surprise! Well our surprise. Well Antonidas' surprise, but it's really your surprise because you don't know...anything about it…" He was watching my expression closely, and I must've pulled a rather strange face because he burst out laughing, gripping onto Invincible's reins to support him from doubling over.

"Okay okay, out with it already. Please." I said, having enough of it already and crossed my arms over my chest. "Enlighten me. I've been kept in the dark too long! You men and your mysteries!"

Wiping a tear from his eye Arthas picked up one of the last remaining bags and went to work strapping it onto his horse. I stood there watching. Waiting.

"We ride. Anywhere, absolutely anywhere! Just you and I-"

"This sounds overly roman-" I went to butt in but he waved me off quickly, silencing me.

"It's not like that! It isn't... really." He defended, "It's just a holiday between friends. We both need a break Jaina don't you think? We've been working so hard for so long, with both of us with something to prove." He shook his head and went to take hold of my hand, gently squeezing. "Just please come with me. Let us forget about our studies, our work, and just have some fun like we used to. What do you say?"

"Arthas…" I whispered, It was the sweetest most thoughtful thing. He was right. We were burning ourselves out and in the process we were losing contact with one another. How could we, no I, let us be apart without contact for so long? That's not what friends do. I felt horrible, yet a fuzzy feeling spread within me. "Of course I'll go with you." I managed to say, squeezing his hand back tenderly.

The prince looked thrilled and he jumped back quickly fastening the bags and re-checking them. "Let's not wait around then come on!"

A weeks long adventure with just the two of us sounded wonderful. I wonder where we'd travel. He did say anywhere after all. Would we go outside the borders of Lordaeron?

"Where to first?" I asked, helping him with the last of our things.

"I have no clue, shall we just ride? Isn't that just exciting? Two people on an adventure going anywhere we want without a set path to follow. Just take each day in stride."

I could feel myself smiling at his enthusiasm and went to mount upon my horse, Arthas lending me a hand and giving me the reins. He too mounted and sidled up beside me pointing at the path ahead of us.

"Onward lady Jaina?"

"Onward Prince Arthas." Nothing could smother the beaming grin from both our faces.

* * *

We had been riding for just over four days now, exploring the scenery and watching the wildlife come and go, some braver than others at coming near us. I even tried fishing, or attempted it anyway. I failed miserably at it. It definitely wasn't a strong point of mine. Luckily Arthas was patient and showed me everything I needed to know about the task at hand and after several fish getting away we finally caught one, which Arthas prepared and cooked for us that evening.

It was lovely out here being with nature itself, just listening to the rustling of the trees and the birds chirping all around you. We both often sat silently in the saddle as our horses plodded along enjoying the ambience of wherever we were, soaking it all in, breathing in calm. I inhaled deeply smelling all the smells of the woodland. The dewy morning grass and the fragrant wildflowers being my favourite.

I almost fell asleep as we rode riding at this steady gait, but Arthas thankfully stopped me by speaking up. I didn't fancy falling off while riding, that would most definitely hurt.

"I cannot believe that I haven't needed to take out my emergency stack of books for you yet." Arthas teased, pulling invincible to walk closer to me.

"What on earth do you mean?" I said, puzzled.

"Oh you know…" He winked, and ribbed at me playfully, "When someone's addicted to something and that someone is taken away from the addiction for too long… they start experiencing withdrawal symptoms." He nodded sagely.

My frown was deep I knew. I could feel it. I wasn't amused, but the Prince teased and jostled me into chuckling out an open mouthed smile.

"You're such an idiot" I sighed, rolling my eyes at him. "I can cope without reading for quite some time you know." I looked at him from over my shoulder, "Only If i'm distracted or having other means of fun."

"Fun ey, I'm pleased to know you're finding our little adventure _fun_."

"Oh I am my friend, I truly am." And i meant it wholeheartedly.

Arthas beamed at me his boyish charm shining from within, but then he abruptly pulled at his reins forcing Invincible to stop abruptly, his horse neighing unhappily in protest. His eyes wide in awe I watched him curiously, and followed suit pulling my horse to a halt but with a much gentler hand.

"Arthas?" I followed his awestruck gaze to the hill just up from the beaten path and when my eyes found what he was looking at I felt like all the air had left my lungs and that time itself had taken a pause allowing me to seeing everything in sharp detail.

A horse reared up on it's hind legs carried an elven woman, her race indicated by the long tapered ears poking out of her hood followed by long locks of honey coloured hair escaping from the sides and cascading freely behind her. She had an ornate bow nocked and ready in aim, which drew my gaze to travel lower settling on her exposed midriff. I felt heat rush into my cheeks. Her waist so small, so delicate, which I knew wasn't the case due to the visible muscles taut beneath creamy skin.

She released the arrow and I could hear it whistle through the air, her horse now steadying back on all four legs, nostrils flared and it's forelegs stamping to a stop. A dull thud sounded. The arrow had met its target. Only then did the elven woman move sheathing her bow. The act was so simple yet done with such practiced elegance, that even the smallest of actions she'd probably do would look a piece of perfectly composed art.

I had to remember to breathe.

 _Breathe Jaina Breathe..._

"Who is sh-?" I coughed and spluttered, struggling in vain to get oxygen back into my lungs.

"Well I never that's Ranger-General of Silvermoon Sylvanas Windrunner!" Arthas cried, he looked like a child that had been given all the gifts he had ever wanted at Winter's Veil. "Jaina do you see?!" He pulled at Invincible reins, his master's giddiness evidently seeping into the beast with the way he trotted around me.

I did and couldn't take my eyes off her. She was striking to behold. My cheeks heating up even more as I openly stared. Groaning I mentally berated at myself for such a reaction. This had never happened to me before. By the gods it was just a woman. A rather famous woman at that but that shouldn't of mattered. I'd met plenty of Important people in my life, which didn't have the same effect, so why was this any different?

With a large amount of willpower I managed to tear eyes away to look at Arthas and ask, "What is she doing here? She's a little bit far from her lands is she not? Elves are a rare sighting in these parts."

The Prince hummed in thought, bringing Invincible's parading to a halt. "Perhaps she's out training her rangers. They do leave Quel'Thalas from time to time."

"Your assumptions are correct Prince Arthas." Both he and I started in unison, our heads snapping to the sound of a new feminine voice joining the mix.

My body involuntarily trembled with pleasure at the sound of it much to my dismay.

It was her. It was Sylvanas Windrunner and she was stood just a foot from me.

My goodness... she was achingly beautiful. Now she was closer I could see how perfect her eleven features were, not a blemish or an imperfection in sight. I swallowed hard not trusting myself to speak. Were all Elves as perfect as she?

"What is the Prince of Lordaeron and Lady Jaina Proudmoore doing so far from home?"

Her pale blue eyes that held a gentle pulsating glow flickered from Arthas to mine and that's when it hit me. Struck me so hard I lost my breath for the second time that day. I couldn't find my voice, I'd lost it somewhere the very first moment I laid eyes on the woman.

"I, uhm…" I hesitated, so nervous now that my palms had gotten sweaty. I gripped the reins hard, inhaling a deep composing breath.

"We are on a break from the duties of life." Arthas said, helping me out. He did look confused at my sudden strange behaviour but didn't say anything. Instead he continued on, which I was forever grateful for. "Only a few days left now…" He sighed with a tinge of sadness. "It's so wonderful out here, but I'm sure you don't need me telling you this when you get to spend most of your time out and about travelling here there and everywhere." He gestured to our surroundings.

The Ranger-General's lip quirked into a small smile, which made my heart flutter. "It is true I get to spend most of my days sleeping under the stars." She said, her pale-blue hues seeming to coax me into looking at her. I was mesmerised. She captured my stare and it was like she was talking to just me, Arthas a distant memory fading into the background. "The life of a Ranger is an honourable one. A life I am very proud to lead. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I'm sure Arthas said something in return but his words sounded muffled like he was talking under water. My focus elsewhere, set on this wonderful creature before me.

"Lady Jaina?"

The way she said my name made me ache all over with longing.

"Lady Jaina..?" Sylvanas repeated. I blinked a few times to clear my wandering head. How long had I'd been spaced out for?

"Umm, yes?"

"Are you alright? You look like you've caught a fever."

Panic struck me for the briefest of seconds, which she noticed. Amusement flashed in her eyes, her face however revealed nothing of the sort.

"Your cheeks are all pink and you're sweating." She observed, and Arthas took ahold of my elbow gently pulling to turn and look over me.

"You're right General, she does look rather Feverish!" He put a hand to my head feeling the heat radiating off my clammy skin. I felt embarrassed. Not only was their attentions directed at me but they'd mistaken my sudden lack of faculty for illness.

My body was betraying me.

"I'm okay!" I blurted out, batting his hand away making the Prince frown with worry.

Sylvanas looked between the two of us, and then her attention was drawn elsewhere. What she heard I do not know but when she turned to meet our curious gazes she bowed her head in a sign of respect and picked up the reins to her horse.

"I apologise but I must go back to my Rangers. We need to move on to our next destination. We've been out here for far too long." She turned getting ready to leave, her horse's hooves stomping with pent up excitement with getting to move once again.

A pang of disappointment shot through me and I suddenly felt sad.

"Are you heading home?" I asked, in a feeble attempt at delaying the inevitable, my voice had finally returned to me.

Sylvanas nodded, "I am. We all are"

"All?" I heard Arthas say. Not a second later several rangers dropped from the trees, all their faces shadowed by dark green hoods. One of them shot up from their landing position jogging straight to the ranger-Generals side and began talking in hushed whispers.

Arthas sidled up to me, his mouth close to my ear, "I didn't hear them at all. Did you?" He sounded impressed, I on the other hand was too preoccupied with watching the rangers little exchange of words. A minute passed and the ranger-elf had spoken what they had needed to say and had gone back to the others surrounding us.

Sylvanas turned to look over her shoulder at us, "I bid you both farewell. Prince Arthas, Lady Jaina. Travel safe." As silent as feathers the rangers disappeared Into the woodland as if they had never been there at all. Not a sound out of place, only Sylvanas left on horseback retreating deeper into the woodland not taking the path.

"I wonder what that was about?" Arthas said, sitting back in his saddle.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was they're going now." I mumbled quietly more to myself than to The Prince. I wasn't entirely sure why I felt a sudden emptiness in the pit of my stomach, but as I looked on at Sylvanas silhouette getting smaller and smaller with the distance she made, that hole of pit opened a little more.

"She's certainly well informed." Arthas noted, "She knew who we were the moment she laid eyes on us."

"Arthas you're the Prince of Lordaeron...everyone knows who you are."

"Ah I suppose that is true..."

Nodding silently in reply I went to turn my horse around. "Shall we continue?" There was a crossroads ahead and I wanted to get to it. I didn't fancy hanging around here any longer. The Ranger-General's lack of presence was making even the woodland grow dull.

 _What was happening to me?_

"I think I need rest." I groaned feeling a slight headache coming on, my body no doubt suffering from the emotional ups and downs I'd experienced in a few short minutes.

"I do too." Arthas said, a small smile lighting his face. "Let us go and find a place to relax for the day. We can ride more on the morrow."

We both set off at a light trot following the path to the crossroads where we took a turn searching for a place to rest and water our horses. Not long into our journey we found an opening between the trees where we set up camp for the day. Arthas let loose the horses to graze knowing they'd return at a sharp whistle, and I sat leant against a tree now watching the young Prince swing about his sword.

Even though we'd promised to take a break he wouldn't go a day without practising his swordsmanship. He'd taken it upon himself to be my 'protector' on this trip if anything were to happen, which naturally I retorted with, _'I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself you know, but thank you anyway.'_ From there on the conversation turned to what I'd learned in Dalaran, and he went on to talk about what It was like to be trained by Uther the Lightbringer. The way he spoke so fondly of the man made me smile. I was glad he was happy, he too with me.

Hours later darkness had fallen and Arthas had tethered the horses and had made a place to rest near me. The night was cool and the sky was clear. The moon shining bright making the trees cast odd shadows across the grass that shifted in the wind making peculiar patterns.

I'd gone to bed hours ago but not really sleeping, just laying there thinking. Once or twice Arthas quietly called for me but I said nothing pretending to be in a deep sleep. It wasn't long before he gave up and I could hear him snore softly. Knowing I was safe to think I opened my eyes and tried to organise my thoughts. Turning on my side I stared at the tree bark in front of my face, but not really seeing it. Why was it whenever I closed my eyes the image of Sylvanas would be clear as crystal in my mind. So vivid, so alive my heart would beat faster in my chest that I had to snap my eyes open to control myself. Even with it being so cool I was heating up as if I'd been set ablaze.

" _What am I to do…"_ I whispered to myself. I'd never felt like this before, these emotions were so foreign to me. I hadn't even felt like this for Arthas, but then again I didn't find him particularly attractive. I wasn't blind, I knew he was a handsome man, but he just did nothing for me.

Turning again I silently screamed into my makeshift pillow. Guilt was seeping into the mix and now I my body all of a sudden felt drained.

This was going to be a long night. A long night of trying to keep images of the Ranger-General at bay.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys thanks for reading. Please comment if you liked it and hope you look forward to more! (Currently looking for a beta)**

 **Rawrkie**


	2. Chapter 2

The smells of roasted meat wafted in the air which had awoken me that morning. I was groggy, tired, and felt absolutely awful. My shoulder ached from sleeping on my side and my head throbbed, a beating drum at my temples that refused to cease. I'd barely slept wink that night but when I did catch some shut eye I was haunted by dreams.

Dreams of someone in particular.

Sylvanas Windrunner.

Scenarios of how we'd somehow meet again had run wild in my mind, thinking in the most impossible of ways. It was always the same. We were alone nowhere in particular with no one to interrupt us, and then it would warp taking on a very different shape and turn. A turn where both she and I wore very little clothes and there was very little talking…

It made my body burn and my skin sweat.

I had never had such vivid dreams before, and never had I experience such dreams of those sort either.

Cracking my eyes open fully I went to move and get out from underneath my blankets, but as soon as I shifted I Inhaled a sharp intake of breath at feeling the most tantalizing sensation strike me at my core. My thighs instinctively pressed together to trap it there, and then something carnal drove my next actions. I couldn't believe I was doing this but I had no self control. I slipped a hand between my legs, my long fingers in search slipping through coarse blonde hair and down into the dampness that gathered at my sex. As soon as I touched my slick folds I couldn't help but moan out a shuddering breath.

How could a simple dream do this, yet any lover I'd had in the past and in the flesh been incapable?

I wanted to cry I was so embarrassed, my face was not only red from the heat of my arousal, but also deep with shame. Arthas was awake not too far away going about the morning and here I was struggling to control my own body much like an adolescent did when going through puberty.

Tears of frustration trickled down my cheeks and I tore my hand away in disgust, shakily making a fist above my belly. My womanhood pulsated in protest at the lack of touch. It was taking all of my energy and willpower not to give in, I was aching that much for release.

"Dammit!" I cursed quietly through clenched teeth, my fist making contact with the dirt floor with a dull thud.

"Jaina, are you awake? Would you like to break fast with me?" Arthas asked softly, jarring me out of my tirade of self loathing. I didn't answer straight away for fear of sounding strange.

"I'm awake…" I managed to say after a time. He'd called to me twice since then. "And yes I will join you, just give me a moment to get ready." Throwing the blankets from me I went to work on mentally preparing to act like my normal self.

A polite well mannered Jaina Proudmoore. A Jaina Proudmoore who doesn't indulge in such lust driven fantasies about an elven woman she had just met yesterday.

When I finally managed to compose myself some time later after making myself decent enough with the help of a few spells, I went to join Arthas around the fire on a makeshift bench, an old fallen tree stump. As soon as I sat he handed me a plate of prepared food and went to plate up his own, digging into it as soon as he'd finished.

Mid chew the Prince turned to me blinking several times, his face rather comical from my peripheral but I managed remained impassive nonetheless. I could see the cogs turning inside his head at how lacklustre my demeanour was this morning. He continued to chew slow deliberate chews, and then swallowed before he finally caved and had to ask.

"Are you alright Jaina? Have you really caught a fever? Shall we head home so you can see a healer?" Again he put a hand to my forehead to feel for my temperature, a look of concern marring his handsome features.

I felt horrible for lying to him. I felt horrible because I was craving someone else other than him. I knew he wanted no other. I'd heard that he'd wanted to marry me, the reason for my abrupt change of heart and leaving him. I didn't want to feel trapped in a position where I could only give half of myself. He deserved more than that. He deserved someone that would love him equally or even more so.

Someone that could be as devoted.

I sighed, tired at how my emotions were affecting me, and how easily they crossed so frequently as of late. Staring at the food on my plate I forced a smile placing my palm upon his knee and giving it a reassuring shake.

"I'm alright Arthas, thank you." I turned and leant into him placing a kiss to his stubbled jaw, watching when I pulled away at how his cheeks tinged a light pink colour. "Thank you for being so caring and so generous. I couldn't ask for a better friend." My smile grew and his turned dopey with satisfied content.

Breakfast continued without a hitch and we'd packed up ready to move on. We both agreed to venture around the villages not wanting to cause a fuss amongst the people. Traveling with the Prince of Lordareon did have its drawbacks after all, everyone would want to celebrate and praise him when he'd pass through, but when you wanted a break from such things, avoiding them altogether was the best.

Along the way we stumbled across a merchant who sold various wares. Tools to weapons, even to pets! But the bestseller of all was his special brew. Intrigued, Arthas tried the ale enjoying it so much he asked for the whole barrel. The merchant shocked sold it to him with haste. Being the generous man that he was, Arthas had given the man more coin than was necessary to purchase the drink, and the man vigorously thanked him.

No doubt word had spread of Arthas' kindness, which made it even more necessary for us to avoid the well trodden paths we'd previously thought to take. Every now and then we played silly games weaving in and out of bushes following different animal tracks to pass the time, small rabbits hopping away, and squirrels scurrying when they heard the clopping of hooves mingled with that of quick heavy footfalls.

"Keep high alert!" Arthas said jovially, "there are killer deer about!" I couldn't stop laughing, which was a nice change from the last few days we'd had. Id cheered up a lot since that morning of dreams, locking its contents and shoving it into the deep recess of my mind.

Arthas had been excellent and went that extra mile to try and put a smile on my face no matter how small, it would of been a victory to him. One afternoon he achieved this goal after a rather stupid stunt involving angry hawks, a nest and a tree.

In an attempt to show off his mighty strength and skill Arthas Menethil thought it would be a wise idea to demonstrate such feats by climbing the giant oak that was large enough it would take you at least a minute to walk around. He stated that he'd fetch the hawks nest that was nestled atop the third thick branch. However the nest was settled in the more out of reach places, but that didn't deter the Prince.

The first two branches were easily conquered with Arthas easily able to pull his own body weight up onto them, but the third however required more tact. A snap sounded later and that's how Arthas fell gracelessly to the ground below. His backside taking majority of impact.

The scene so obscene that I burst into fits of laughter unable to catch my breath I'd found it so ridiculous, but being the lady that I was, I did try to hide my amusement behind a hand which only managed to muffle half of it.

With his goal now accomplished all was right with the world. He didn't even mind how sore his backside was, though I did hear him complain every now and then when Invincible stepped on some uneven ground that he'd have to quickly re-adjust in the saddle.

With our adventure coming to a close, the energetic buzz that had previously surrounded us at the start, and middle had fizzled out and was replaced with a more calm and collected atmosphere.

We got back late evening, Arthas clinging to me in a long drawn out hug. He repeated again and again how much he was going to miss me, and I told him that I would miss him too and that we'd stay in better contact this time round. The only way to ease his worries was when I'd promised him we could meet more often and that we could send more letters. He'd eagerly agreed and finally let me go.

Kissing both Arthas and Invincibles cheeks I bid them farewell with more promises of seeing each other soon. The man and his trusty steed took a step back giving me room as I conjured up my magics that was to take me away.

A swirling bluish light swelled around my hands growing in size forming a large oval shape that pulsated with the images of Dalaran, the only teleportation spell I'd mastered properly at this point, and stepped through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dalaran**

I'd been walking all day, weaving in and out of people crowding the streets moving from one shop to another, their day no doubt better than mine with the sounds of their laughter and cheery voices filtering through my ears. My feet were sore and my arms ached from awkwardly holding a pile of scrolls so large that it covered my line of sight. Manoeuvring myself cautiously I did manage to successfully avoid bumping into people, but alas my luck had run out and I'd happened to bump into someone, or something? A quick string of muffled apologies ran out of my mouth before I could stop it, but on hearing no reply I peeked around the heap of text to see what I'd just walked into.

A mailbox. A mailbox that shouldn't have be here on this particular pathway.

"Dammit." I hissed through clenched teeth, how had I wound up here. Ready to move again and change course I accidentally tripped on the cobbled stone. In reflex I quickly hopped about on one foot trying to find my balance so a precariously balanced scroll didn't meet with gravity and end up on the god forbidden ground. Injury wasn't my concern, these timeless papers in my arms were. With one final hop and a rather frustrated grunt later I'd managed to right myself keeping me, and the scrolls in one piece.

I sighed, shoulders sagged with fatigue and went about finishing the task Antonidas had set me.

Weeks had gone by since I'd last spent time with Arthas travelling the woodlands. We'd kept our promises and stayed in touch sending letters to one another whenever we had the chance. Since my return I'd buried myself in work, more so than usual. I had to keep busy, keep my mind focused on my studies otherwise a certain Elven woman would fill my head with distracting thoughts. Thoughts I couldn't afford to have right now, or ever If I was to become a mage.

First Antonidas had me master teleportation spells, which then led to more complex ones such as portals and how to keep them open for long periods of time. It was a strenuous activity, one which took a lot of concentration, but after a few trial and errors I'd managed to successfully keep a portal open long enough that an entire army could potentially pass through. With sweat on my brow and panting for air Antonidas had congratulated me on my success with a few words and a proud smile.

"Well done you're learning fast young Jaina. This is truly an impressive feat... I should've known you'd finish this up quickly."

"T-Thank you." I exhaled, still catching my breath, "It was all down to your teaching methods and encouragement."

Antonidas eyed me for a moment when I leaned heavily against the wall for support, my legs growing heavier by the second. That spell had taken more out of me than I thought.

"We shall move onto protection spells next, and then start working on your offensive abilities..." The Archmage trailed off and hummed, a deep thoughtful rumble. He moved in front of me, his watchful eyes taking me all in. A moment later he tilted my chin up with his fingers and inspected me, his thumb poking at the bags under my eyes. "Praise is all well and good child, but you're wearing yourself thin, just look at yourself...you're exhausted. Have those potions not worked?"

Feeling myself unwillingly tear up I sniffed and looked away, wiping at my eyes with my forearm, "I have tried the potions yes," I said quietly, "but they haven't been successful, no." I could still feel his eyes on me and it made me feel so transparent that I felt bereft of clothing for the shortest of moments.

"They are not nightmares yes?"

I nodded.

"It's something else then…" Antonidas thought aloud with a frown, stroking his long beard with one hand. He always did this when something puzzled him. I turned to look at him blinking the residue of water from my eyes and quickly spoke up hoping to change the awkward subject of dreams back to what I'd be learning next, but he was having none of it.

"Do not interrupt me when I'm thinking, child. This is a matter of importance...especially when one of my students is suffering because of me." The Archmage said, his frown deepening marking his old worn face.

"But I am not suffering because of you, you have nothing to worry about Archmage Antonidas, so please, please can we move onto the next step?" I pleaded, feeling my head begin to throb.

"You are tired, you're pushing yourself too hard and It is my fault because I should've noticed sooner. I thought the break away from your studies would have helped you understand the importance of balance between work and rest. I do not want you burn out Jaina, that is the worst thing you can do! Taking one step forward and two steps back is not something I'd like to witness from such a talented student such as yourself." Antonidas struck the floor with is ornate staff with a loud clack, which broke no room for argument.

I bit my lip and nodded, "I am sorry."

"You have no need to apologise," He sighed, "I am going to schedule two rest days for you. I do not want to see you anywhere near the library or target dummies do you understand?" His voice was stern, but his eyes were kind. I nodded again and went to gather my things to take back to my room. He observed from the doorway as I moved about the study. Books now in hand, hugging them close to my chest I walked up to the Archmage, head down in submission. He was right after all. He always was, but what he didn't realise that giving me time to myself would only make my nights longer. I'd lay awake just like every other night hoping that I didn't have to wrestle with my lust ridden dreams. Now I'd be alone with more time to think, more time to picture that exotic Elven woman...

My cheeks flushed and I ducked my head even more with embarrassment.

 _I wish this would stop. It is so unbecoming of me._

"I'll prepare everything for when you return. I do not want you thinking about your lessons at all until you get back, okay?" Antonidas said, resting a gentle hand atop of my head.

"Yes Archmage, I understand."

"Good." I could hear him smile and I felt the warmth of his hand removed. "I'll see you in two days. Now please, Jaina, try to get some rest. I'll have another potion brought to you this night and I hope it works for you this time."

"Thank you...again Archmage."

Antonidas waved me off and departed down the hallway.

Walking into my room I shut the door and sealed it shut with a magical locking spell, something I'd learned quickly the second time I experienced these intense, vivid dreams. Often I'd wake with a start, my skin prickled with sweat and my mouth dry from panting for breath. This ache, this desire I felt so strongly, and the longing I felt for Sylvanas was burning me up so much inside that I had no idea how to deal with it.

Exhaling a sigh I put my books down, took off my shoes and padded over to my bed dropping back onto the mattress with a bounce. I lay there for minutes staring at the ceiling but not really seeing anything. I had to come to grips with these feelings, these powerful feelings that had me gripped up and churning like and overflowing tsunami.

 _Sylvanas… I wonder what you're up too now…_ I thought idly, closing my eyes I listened to nothing, my room quiet, picturing her again for probably the thousandth time since I'd met her. I unconsciously hummed, a smile parting my lips. She was so perfect. So exquisite. She made my head spin. She made me happy.

My hand wandered up my robed thigh, fingers slowly dragging the fabric up and up bunching the material to the apex between my thighs. My breath became shallow, two fingers ghosting over my covered sex. That was it took, one touch sending a dizzying rush of pleasure through my body, my back arched off the bed and I moaned loudly, cupping my heat wanting to hold it there and rolled over onto my front burying my face into the duvet, pressing my hot sex into my hand and grinding down on it into the mattress. After a few fleeting moment my consciousness caught up with me and I stopped dead what I was doing. A few tense seconds passed I held my breath, biting my bottom lip with disappointment.

 _What am I doing!?_

I tore my hand away from my throbbing core, curling my hand into a tight fist and punched the bed screaming into the covers. My muffled cries contained inside the room thanks to the spell Id conjured earlier. My throat hurt, and my aggressive thrashing at the bed ceased. I took deep calming breaths before finally pushing myself up into a seated position. Looking down I frowned at my crinkled robes and and palmed my face, gathering myself to move.

Two days Antonidas had given me.

"Two days…" I muttered to myself, "I can do this."

Later that evening a young gentleman came with another sleeping potion. He'd wished me well and had said the the Archmage hoped I'd have sweet dreams. I smiled at his kindness and put the potion on my bedside table. Getting ready for bed I bathed and changed into my nightwear, tucking myself into bed with a fictional book to send me off to sleep. Perhaps reading of other things will help chase these dirty thoughts away. Picking up the potion I uncorked it and downed it all in one, wincing at the sour taste and then put it away, snuggling down into my blankets.

 _Half an hour of reading and the spell should also kick in by then._ I thought to myself, and thumbed open a page starting on my book. Hopefully tonight I'll sleep through it all.

* * *

" _You're wonderful Jaina…"_

 _I could feel my arousal dripping down my thighs, her lust filled gaze pinning me against the tree. The roughness of the bark unregistered as it scraped my back through my robes. She could do anything to me now and I'm sure I'd break into a thousand pieces._

 _As soon as her strong fingers entered me my sex clamped down on her deliciously not wanting to let go. I felt like my entire body had ignited in flame, my sex throbbing and swelling ready to explode. Perspiration beaded at my forehead, my hair damp sticking to my face, my skin slippery with need._

 _Oh god she was curling inside of me now, my stomach flexed, legs trembling. I couldn't hold myself up any longer I was lost in her intoxicating embrace. She held me firm, her one arm tight around my waist supporting me while her other hand did glorious things between my legs._

 _"Where are your pretty words now Jaina?"_

 _"Wh-what?" I gasped out struggling for breath. She had lifted me up now, my legs naturally wrapped around her, ankles crossed behind her back._

 _"I said... where are your pretty little words now..?" Sylvanas husked into my ear, her own words vibrating down my very being. She licked and suckled on my lobe before nipping at my neck causing a rather throaty moan to escape from my mouth._

 _I was primal._

 _"You were talking about... hmmm" her breath tickled causing gooseflesh to spread up my arms. "Was it arcane or something? I'm not quite sure...I was kind of distracted."_

 _I didn't have time to respond or even articulate a proper one for that matter, her lips were already on mine, our kiss deep and full of promises. I was dizzy with need, her body engulfing me with feelings my body just couldn't keep up with anymore._

 _I was on top of the precipice and I was ready and willing to fall._

 _With one last curl of her fingers she brought me to climax, my mouth open in silent scream of pleasure, body shaking as I rode it out._

 _"Ah-Sylvanas!"_

* * *

The room felt hot and unbearably humid.

"Sylvanas!"

I awoke with a start at the sound of my own voice, my heart leaping wildly in my chest. The sheets were a tangled mess half kicked off the bed and half wrapped around my sweat coated body. As I lay there recovering my breath and coming to terms with what had just happened in post orgasmic bliss, I noticed that my hand was underneath my nightshirt cupping one of my breasts, and that my nipple was hard poking into my palm. I squeezed my eyes shut silently berating myself and removed my hand from there.

 _What was that? It had never felt that real and we had never gone that far before!_ Grunting to myself, I threw an arm over my eyes, my chest still heaving catching breath. What else could I do to get the Elven woman from my mind? The images of her alone were driving me mad and insane in a lust driven haze. All forms of innocence well and truly gone, vanished like the mists.

Sighing, I inhaled a deep steadying breath and sat up moving to the edge of my bed, my bare feet anchoring me to pleasantly cold floor. I'd ruined another nightgown, my thighs slick with my own arousal that had dribbled between my thighs and smeared down my legs from all my tossing and turning no doubt. Sylvanas was a drug and I was wholeheartedly addicted to her.

The thought that someone could mean so much after one encounter scared me. There had to be something I could do to ease this...thing that was happening. With that in mind I got out of bed to freshen up and change into some more outgoing clothes.

* * *

Walking outside was pleasant. The sky ever-blue, blooming flowers nestled in pots their fragrance carried along with the breeze. People roamed the streets all polite and well educated in rich woven robes. You could always tell who were the more powerful of mages and with that came a natural awe and respect.

I silently traveled the path to the fountain in the Eventide near the bank and stopped by the fountain, the water sparkling in the sun. I sat on the edge not really thinking, my hand naturally finding its place in the cool water below making waves. My mind wasn't anywhere, which was a nice change to the jumbled mess it had been in as of late. I casually glanced at my reflection in the rippling water and tried a small smile. It was nice venturing out here with not a job to do. My smile grew wider and I relaxed some more where I sat, the pitter-patter of water raining down from the fountain was therapeutic to my ears, until a woman's voice just off in the distance became sharp and in my focus, my ears pricking up instantly at the tail end of her conversation.

"I heard the Elves are having some trouble with fires!"

 _Fires?_ I thought... _that was strange_. I casually leaned in straining to hear more. Anything about Elves held my interest these days and I wanted to know more, naturally because of Sylvanas.

"Apparently it's strange fire, one that you can't put out naturally. The Elven Rangers have been scurrying about trying to figure it out. Don't you think this is worrisome?"

My eyes widened and I bolted upright walking a little closer acting as If I were calmly going about my day and not paying rapt attention to this woman's ongoing conversation. I didn't want to look suspicious.

The man she was with piped up with as much interested as me, his words quick and excited gesturing wildly.

"Apparently it's dragons!"

"Dragons?" The woman pondered aloud. The greying man nodded his long head of hair continuing on, his words getting louder and more enthused.

"Yes yes! They say it's dragon fire-"

"But why would the dragons be interfering with them?" The woman interrupted, "We are none of their business. They don't mess with the younger races...They merely observe correct?"

"True true… but I don't know. Things have been very strange lately don't you think? I mean with those big green...hrm, Orcs was it? Yes, yes, Orc creatures. Those big green things appearing out of god knows where!"

In unison the woman and I both gasped, my skin prickling.

 _Orcs? What in gods name were Orcs..? And why was I only hearing about this now?_

In quick decision I lost all nonchalance and my casual demeanor swiftly changed into that of a woman possessed to know. I ran toward the couple chatting.

"Orcs? Where did you hear this? And what do the Elves have to do with it? Where are the Rangers?" I spluttered, unable to control my thirst for knowledge. What had been happening to the world since I'd been here studying diligently with Archmage Antonidas. Was I to find worldly matters trivial compared to my studies? No, surely not.

This was interesting. This was new! I had to find out, and furthermore I had to know what the Rangers were up to. My heart leapt in my chest at the thought of hearing about Sylvanas.

The two humans looked at one another and then back at me seemingly stuck for something to say. Had I surprised them that much?

"Lady…?" They both said in sync.

"Jaina, It's Lady jaina Proudmoore." I answered in a rush, wanting to get to the root of my question and not waste time with introductions. I wasn't one to be rude but this was important.

"Ahh you're the student Archmage Antonidas raves about." The woman said with a warm smile, "I'm lady Abra Cadabra, and this is Adorean Lew." Abra introduced, "You better keep that old man on his toes, he does like a good challenge."

"And a good joke." Adorean chimed in with a wide smile, "Yes yes he may be old and wise and a fantastic mage but he is a cheeky little fellow."

"Little?" I repeated, puzzled, blinking rapidly.

They both shared a laugh at my blank expression. Shaking my head I stood there now practically vibrating with the need to know what was going on.

"A pleasure to meet you both…" I said, quickly steering the conversation back on track, "Please I don't mean to be rude but can you tell more about these Orc beings and what the Elves are doing? Please I need this!" I practically begged. It was embarrassing I know but I didn't care. Sylvanas could be close and so could these green creatures.

A slither of panic ran down my spine at the thought.

"Calm down lady Jaina." Abra said in gentle tones, "I will tell you all I know and so will Andorean."

This set about my heart racing as they told me tales of what they'd heard had been happening throughout Quel'Thalas. These mysterious fires and how strange new creatures that had started wandering the lands. Apparently there were hordes of them and they were all bloodthirsty muscled brutes with no care for anything living except to put an axe through it. Dead, blood, and war.

I didn't know what to think as all these images of what these beings could actually look like flitted through my mind and how these fires could somehow be related.

"I take it the Elven-Rangers have been dispatched to take care of it?" I asked in a rush.

Andorean nodded slowly, "I feel for Ranger-General Sylvanas, she must be neck deep in trouble by now. All we ever hear about these days is about her and her Rangers. They really are something aren't they?" He trailed off distractedly, and Abra angrily jabbed him in the ribs making the poor man wheeze, her face a picture barely-contained annoyance.

"You only say that because you think she's a looker!" Abra huffed, her arms tightly crossed.

My heart stopped, constricted and then galloped in my chest making my cheeks flush and my body warmed. I thought I was experiencing a heart attack, but thankfully was not. I rubbed a hand over my heart trying to ease the strange feeling there. Sylvanas was moving and active in Quel'Thalas.

 _Maybe I could see her?_ No that was a silly thought… _But maybe once things had calmed down I could visit?_ How though, when she was never in one place for too long.

"I see…" I said while pondering, the other two now bickering childishly amongst themselves. "Thank you. Thank you both for telling me all this."

They both stopped to acknowledge me and smiled, and we said our farewells going our separate ways. I wandered the path back to my room idly, the beauty of the day lost on me as I walked. Too many things were a jumble running through my head at all this new news I'd acquired.

Perhaps with my new skills in teleportation I could get back to the Woodlands where I'd met the Elven-Ranger that day.

Perhaps If I did that I could find her on the off chance…And maybe, just maybe we could get to know each other and that would be enough to satisfy this need I have for her?

Surely being near her and just talking would be enough.

Back in my room I closed the door behind me and leaned back on it slowly sliding down the wooden front until I sat at the bottom, my legs tucked resting my chin on my knees.

Perhaps maybe one day I could see her again and that would mean the world to me.

I blushed at the thought, a wide toothy smile splitting my face in two and hugged my legs to me hiding my head in my arms.

Sylvanas was on the radar, some of her movements known. This gave me hope and the courage I needed to spur me on.

 _I'm going to see her again…_ I giggled happily to myself, my cheeks aching with how much I was smiling.

Soon...very soon it would happen. I was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A smoldering fire flared engulfing the target dummy, it's flames flickered and spat showering scorching sparks to the ground that melted into the earth. Searing heat so hot that the shielding spell protecting the object from harm began to fail in front of me. I watched in awe at what I'd created, the blaze dancing in my eyes and it's heat baking my skin. Purple-blue light warped and fizzled before finally dissolving into nothingness, the shield collapsed, and the fire ravaged on like a starved dragon lapping up it's prey at its newly exposed target.

Antonidas stood aways behind me, his expression unknown as I gawked at the spell reducing the dummy to nothing but ash. Minutes passed listening to the sporadic sounds of crackling, pops, and the occasional roar of fire fed by the wind, and then something new joined the noise. A rustling of robes and a very familiar clack of a staff meeting the paved floor.

At last the Archmage spoke, his voice breaking the hypnotic dance of flames. "Good, good," He praised, clearing his throat, "now that's enough, please do the honors of icing it before it catches onto something else."

I glanced at him, mouth agape still thoroughly shocked that I was able to conjure such destruction from my delicate hands. He chuckled a little to himself and helped close my mouth for me with his fingertips, and nodded in direction to the fire.

"Go on…"

Blinking away my stare I quickly cast a cone of cold, a giant wave of ice and snow that crashed completely drowning the dummy. Orange hues that pulsated wildly one moment were instantly replaced with that of the yellow-white rays of the afternoon sun. Standing stock still, my hand still outstretched in front of me from unleashing the spell, I hadn't noticed that my mentor had approached the frozen remains. He considered it for a short moment and then poked at the chunk of ice with his staff.

"What is it?" I said, drawing back my hand and holding it to my chest. All of a sudden I felt self concious, and I swallowed nervously. "Was that okay? I didn't expect that to happen at all! It just, It just flew out of my palm and then...boom!"

Antonidas barked out a laugh, which made me all the more anxious. "Never had I thought you to be inarticulate when describing the events that have just taken place here Jaina." He raised his bushy brows, the corners of his mouth curling into an amused smile, "That was remarkable."

I was at a loss for words. "I-It-It was?" I couldn't help but stutter.

"Oh yes," Antonidas said, now circling me, his words surrounding me like a comforting blanket, "It appears you're not only adept in the arts arcane magics, but that of the elements too. This is truly outstanding. Marvelous! Not only do you have talent, you work damn hard on it too, and it's not often that a person puts those two things together. Someone with talent often neglects it, and someone without doesn't even try." He stopped in front of me looking at me with such affection in his eyes I felt safe, cocooned by his appreciation. The staff he held vanished before me and he took hold of both my shoulders, squeezing. "You have done me proud Lady jaina. Yet again well done."

Happiness burst within me that I couldn't help but smile, although shy at the compliments I received I was elated, buoyant. I felt untouchable in that moment. All my hard work was finally paying off. All those sleepless nights, all that back and forth running around with scrolls, tomes and priceless artifacts. I'd finally managed to prove that I was more than capable to put all that studying into action, into life. I could protect and I could serve. I wasn't that someone that could just perform party tricks.

"Thank you Archmage...It means a lot to have you say those things."

"And I mean it." His smile widened and he exhaled, relaxing. "You've proven yourself child." Antonidas moved away, his staff flaking back into existence nestling into his palm. I stared at his back and waited, I hadn't been dismissed.

"You know I have heard news that will interest you."

"Oh?" I said, my interest piqued. "What is it? Is it about the Orcs? What of the Elven-Rangers?" My brow arched in question, my demeanor eager.

He spoke of the war. News had spread across the lands that these Orcish creatures had somehow captured and enslaved the great red dragonflight. They the ones that were causing the Quel'Thalas fires. The dragon queen herself shackled and used to breed, her clutches forced into being mighty war mounts for the brutish horde, her children with no choice but to help spread fear amongst the people.

It horrified me and saddened me that such wise-old majestic creatures were being used for harm. These powerful beings forced to succumb to such dreadful deeds of slaughter. I had wanted to help but Antonidas had placated me.

"A student has no place in war. Your interference would cause more harm than good."

Those words hurt me, but I understood after a time. I was young and rash and did things without much thought when emotionally driven, as did many young people. With the war raging on and information coming to me in drabs. I was disheartened until the day I approached my mentor with a question.

"How do you know so much about what's going on outside of Dalaran when you are busy with teaching me and few others the art of magic? Surly most of your time is spent going over parchment and how we handle these incantations?"

Antonidas smiled fondly as he always did and revealed something that shocked me. I shouldn't of been all that surprised, but I was slightly taken aback.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you…" He had muttered, now sitting beside me at my desk, his eyes trained on me, a worried look on his face.

He told me the other pressing matters for sending me away that day all those months ago. The day he'd pushed me through a portal to Arthas. I wasn't upset that he'd been dishonest, just curious. Afterall I had needed the break, and without that break I'd of never of met Sylvanas…

He'd admitted that he'd been summoned to a summit on behalf of the council of six, pledging his loyalty to the Alliance on Dalarans behalf.

"Do not repeat this child, for it is a sensitive matter. Yes news will spread and the people will find out as they always do, but this isn't your concern and you shall not worry about it." Antonidas had said with a steely resolve.

I'd been persistent in my asking. What was happening? Who else were aligned? And why were the people of Dalaran so calm when the enemy was slaughtering a good chunk of their race population? Antonidas grumbled something about the city being a safe hub for all those magically inclined. Those particulars secure within these walls.

Later he divulged that the High Elves had also joined the Alliance, they too were helping rid of these foul green beasts wanting nothing more than to free their lands from the monstrosities that called themselves Orcs. My body buzzed alert at this and motivation gripped me.

 _Sylvanas was with the humans, the mastermind behind all these clever tactics._

All this new information spurred me on. I wanted to get better. Use all this knowledge for good and use it to help stop the fight. If these abilities I learned could help I would wholeheartedly put myself out there if it would save lives. And then, one day I could walk the same path as the proud Ranger-General and perhaps get to know her more. Maybe If I were more self esteemed, and not just a household name, but a strong powerful mage she'd take more notice.

The next words uttered out of the Archmages mouth had me gape. I was utterly astonished and invigorated all at once. My eyes wide with surprise.

"The Alliance have won, The High Elves had successfully sandwiched the Orcs forcing them to retreat."

 _Finally they were abandoning Quel'thalas. Finally Sylvanas was safe and moving back to normal duty within her lands._

Or was she? I had to know.

I was busy stuffing my pack with books and various other items when I asked, "Are the High-Elves returning to their city? Have you heard of the Ranger-General-"

"Sylvanas?"

I blushed furiously, my face hot, "Uhm, yes Sylvanas. Have you heard about her?"

Antonidas looked me over as I continued to mindlessly bind scrolls, piling them up to the side of my desk, my pack momentarily forgotten. I was keeping my fingers busy. I couldn't talk about her just standing idly still, I had to fidget. Was it nerves?

"Have I heard? Well of course I have she is rather famous didn't you know."

 _Oh I knew, I just liked to talk about her. It made my heart swell._

"Her family so prominent that they have a village named after them."

"They do?" I said breathlessly, my eyes wide and sparkling with interest, "I mean, yes I knew that. Isn't she lovely…?" I mumbled, stopping what I was doing, my hands halting mid-air, a silly smile on my face.

Antonidas studied me for a moment, my aura changed from hectic and bustling to that of a serene calm. "I consider all High Elves to be lovely. They're beautiful beings after all, none of them suffer aging like we humans do. They are lucky to be able to grow old gracefully, forever radiant and..." He narrowed his eyes at me, I was daydreaming and he knew it. "Jaina?... Oh Jaina?" He lifted his staff and without warning poked at my chest with enough force to knock me back a step or two and out of my stupor.

Flustered that he'd just witnessed me lost in my imaginations, I cleared my throat and went back to binding with numb fingers sliding scrolls into my pack.

"You're rather taken by her aren't you?" Antonidas said, mirth shining in his eyes.

My packing actions became more rushed, and exaggerated, my face so red and hot that I could literally feel steam blowing from my ears. I ducked my head avoiding my mentors keen observation wanting nothing more than to become small and hide in this bag full of scrolls.

"I er, she's very talented and skilled as a Ranger, She.." I coughed, stumbling over each word in a hesitated rush, "She helped win the war, everybody loves her and she's respected by not just her people but ours too." I waffled on, my chin now firmly glued to my chest still avoiding the Archmages attentive stare. The bag I held out in front of me suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

 _I wish I could place this over my head and pretend that this wasn't happening._

A loud guffaw exploded from the Archmage successfully jarring me out of my musings. I looked up from my desk to see Antonidas clutching at his waist, doubled over with laughter. Not once had I heard, or seen him so Jubilant that I frowned with concern.

"Archma-?"

"You better keep this to yourself you know." He said mid chuckle, now looking back at me, "Arthas would be raging with jealousy if he knew you'd taken a liking to someone else, and that someone else not only a woman but a High Elf woman at that?" Antonidas calmed, catching his breath, his grin wide, "You're growing in more ways than one Jaina."

Choking, I was choking struggling to form words. Speechless was the understatement of the century. I dropped heavily into the chair behind me, defeated. My body couldn't cope with the embarrassment any longer so I shut down instead.

"Now now there's no need to close up like that Jaina, It's only natural that someone of your age to like someone, to look up to them..."

"I'm not a child anymore!" I managed to shout, crossing my arms tightly over my chest in a feeble attempt at protecting what dignity I had left.

"I too used to take a fancy in the High Elves." He said nonchalantly, "It was a very long time ago but they're wonderful aren't they?"

I didn't want to hear it. This was all too much. "Please can we stop talking about this...I can't," I said in a whisper, all the energy I had that day completely zapped from me. I was beat. "Can't we just continue with my studies as if this never happened?"

He could see the defeat in my eyes and his expression went from that of teasing to understanding in a matter of seconds. He approached me with a smile.

"You're a wonderful student, Jaina and I am so very happy to be teaching you, but perhaps now it's time to practise your newfound skills outside of the city. Get some experience under your belt. Perhaps send you off into a certain woodland where you met certain lady all those months ago."

I sat bolt upright instantly alert, "How did you?"

"I have my ways, Jaina now don't question me about it when you have work to do."

"I do?" I said, puzzled.

"Goodness, you're full of complex words today aren't you. Now go and pack the rest of this mess," He said gesturing to the jumble on my desk, "and we will organise this quest in the morning."

 _A quest? Into the woods? Sylvanas?_

Instantly jumping at the chance to see here again I went back to work with renewed vigor. Antonidas left shortly after to organise some leave for me and get the particulars sorted for my first official pursuit.

I was about to embark on journey meant only for me. I was excited, thrilled, nervous, and after finally clearing my desk and teleporting the bags I became shy. Leaning heavily on my hands that rested upon the desk I bit my lip in nervous anticipation.

I was ready, finally ready to find her. I just hoped while on my adventure I would see her again and be able to congratulate her on her victories, and then maybe, just maybe become more than an acquaintance.


End file.
